


Broken pots and borrowed robes

by Rene019



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kylo needs a hug, Kylo struggles with the dark, preexsisting relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene019/pseuds/Rene019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first post, hope you all enjoy</p></blockquote>





	Broken pots and borrowed robes

The inky fog of sleep started to lift itself from Rey when a crash came from somewhere in the house. Keeping her eyes closed she reached out to try and nudge Kylo awake. Her hand, however, touched nothing but cool fabric. Now she was worried, she sat up in bed and looked around. Kylo was no where in the room, and she could hear more crashing coming from the back of the house. Throwing off the sheets and grabbing the first thing she could find to cover herself from the cold, which just so happened to be Kylo’s robe, she ran down the hall towards the commotion. Rey came to a stop outside the greenhouse, where she saw the red glow of a lightsaber swinging through the air. She walked through the rows of flowers and vegetables to find Kylo, destroying a stack of empty pots and leaving a mess in his wake. He was having another flash, his uncontrollable out lashes that continually threaten to push him over the edge. Rey moved from around the corner so that she became clearly visible. “Kylo Solo!” She shouted at him. Turning quickly, she could see the red glow of fury in his eyes. The sweat was gleaming on the skin of his back. He was wild, untamed, and uncontrollable. Dangerous. His attention had left the pots and was now focused on her. Stalking towards Rey, his generally slender frame seemed have to become larger. Moving first, Rey took both her hands and cupped them around his face, forcing him to look at her and focus on her words. “This is just a hallucination, there's nothing here, nothing you're fighting is really here.” He didn't seem able to hear her because he kept walking until she was pushed up against the greenhouse wall. She was begging him to listen to her. She didn't seem to be making any sort of impact on his mind. His features hardened and he raised his saber as if to strike her. “Kylo no, please, you don't want to hurt anyone, whatever you're seeing isn't real!” Rey could feel the tears starting to stream down her face. “Please, Kylo, please here me, I know you’re in there. Come back to me.” He raised the saber higher, and Rey closed her eyes and waited, because she trusted him, she knew he would never hurt her. She waited until she heard a clatter as the saber fell and watched as the darkness grew in the absence of its light. “I'm sorry.” Came a deep, strangled voice. She listened as he fell to his knees on the cold floor. Arms came around her waist and a face buried itself into her stomach. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Rey.” He sobbed. She could feel the wetness on her shirt from his tears. She slowly lowered herself down the wall until she too was on her knees. Now she was shorter than him, the way she usually was. She grabbed his face into her hands again and looked at him. Tears were streaming down his face and the sorrow in his eyes and words made her own tears follow suit. “It's ok. You’re ok. I'm ok. It's going to be alright.” She said. She leaned forward and placed her lips underneath the top of his jaw, the place that made him shiver no matter how many times she kissed him there. He sank his head to lean against her shoulder. “I almost hurt you Rey, I was so close. What if the next time it happens I actually hurt you?” He was still sobbing, still looked completely defeated. “You won't, it won't happen. I trust you, I trusted you now, I know you won't hurt me. You don't want to hurt anyone.” Rey said. She slid one hand into his thick hair and twisted the strands between her fingers. His breathing was becoming more regular and even. “But what if I-” he started before she shushed him. “No,” Rey said, “it's done, it's over. Come on, let's go back to bed. You need to sleep.” She tugged him up with her so that they were both standing. Taking her hand out from his hair, she moved it to his chest, splaying out her fingers to cover his heart. She felt his breath drag out as he exhaled. The muscles in his chest jump under her touch. He placed one hand on her elbow and the other on her waist. He leaned his head down to meet his forehead to hers. He breathed in deeply, as if trying to soak in this moment the best he could. “I love you.” He said. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. “I know.” She had to step up on tiptoes to even reach his chin, so he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up until they were eye level. She lightly kissed his nose and his lips before he put her back down to the cold greenhouse floor. Looking over his shoulder, she saw the pile of broken pots in the moonlight. “We can clean it up tomorrow. But for now let's just go to bed.” So she slipped her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. Pulling him with her back to their shared bedroom.

“Are you wearing my robe?” Kyol asked. Looking down she remembered she in fact was and giggled. “Yeah, it was all I could find in a rush.” She said. “I like the way it fits.” She said with a quick twirl and a flap of her arms. It was overly large on her and the sleeves covered her hands, but she still enjoyed it, like being wrapped in cocoon. “You’re going to fall.” He said, trying to hide the fact that he was almost laughing. “I will not,” replayed Rey, “ I am a graceful swan.” At which she twirled and lost balance. Kylo, with the reflexes of a cat, caught her before she fell and carried her like a princess back to the bed. Instead of setting her down gently however, he practically threw her on to the bed so that she bounced when she landed, letting out a small squeal. After she stopped bouncing he flopped down on top of her, effectively crushing her and making her laugh at the same time. She rolled over so that she laid on her side, and he looped his arms around her and laid his head against her chest. She put one hand on his back and the other one she tangled in his thick black hair. It curled around her fingers like rings, and she twirled the strands around. They fell asleep like that, with him in her arms. Usually it was the other way, he would hold her and promise not to leave. After so long it seemed frivolous to keep saying it to her, but it comforted her to hear. So many people had left her, that she was so happy that he wasn't one of them. She needed him in her life as much as he needed her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post, hope you all enjoy


End file.
